


A Whole New World

by Justsomeone555



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Sokka, Bisexual Suki, Everyones trying their best, Except for the twins, F/F, F/M, M/M, Theyre always slightly below average, Well - Freeform, gay Zuko, not always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: When Azula breaks her father out of prison, she takes him to a world with dragons that he can use to take back what he once lost.The Gaang has to team up with a team of dragon riders to stop the two from not only taking over one universe, but two.(Takes place after HTTYD 2 and about 4 years after s3 of atla)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wish me luck with this one...

The Fire Nation prison, it was dark and gloomy. It was smelly and no way for a ruler to be treated. Ozai hated it, he wanted to burn down every guard that passed by. He wanted to smother them, murder them for even allowing his son to boss them around. 

What he _didn't_ hate about the Fire Nation prison, was that it was currently far, far away from him at the moment. Ozai turned to his right and smiled at his prodigy daughter, her hair kept up nicely, not a single strand out of place. Like she was always taught to do. 

He grabbed onto a branch as he stopped at the end of the forest, looking down at a small Fire Nation town miles from the capital. Azula stopped a few steps ahead of him, just noticing where he was. 

"You're going to have to change that look of yours, father." She said, pulling out a small knife and handing it to him. Ozai stared at it for a moment, before taking the blade up and cutting off his hair so it was barely above his ears. The strands of hair met the wind behind him, blowing off into the distance. 

"So, what is your plan?" He asked, bringing the knife to his beard. Azula nodded, and clasped her hands behind the small of her back. "I found a place full of opportunity, father." She began, turning to the small town. 

"A place with dragons. Millions of them. Mother used to read us stories about the spirit that can take you there, and I found it." Ozai nodded, silently handing her the knife and taking a few steps in front of his daughter, a smile on his face. 

"I will reign the world as the Phoenix King once more!" 

/-/-/

"Okay, but can we talk about how lame Phoenix King was?" Sokka asked aloud, eating more of his seal soup. Everyone turned to look at him and he groaned. 

"Not the man, himself. Ozai was terrible and scary- no offense Zuko." 

"Trust me, its needed." 

"But, the name. Phoenix King." Sokka puffed his chest out, and out his arms on his waist. "I am Phoenix King, ruler of all!" He mimicked, in a comidically deep voice. Laughter echoed from the room, and Sokka sat down with an accomplished smile on his face. 

"Well when you put it that way-" Katara was cut off when someone slammed open the igloo door, the man looked exhausted, he was carrying a letter with a black ribbon tied across it. 

"Fire Lord Zuko, its an emergency." He said, Zuko was quick to stand up and take the letter. "Uncle Iroh is covering for me, why can't he take this letter?" 

"Hes the one who sent it, sir." 

/-/-/

"If I had to choose Ruffnut or meat? I would have to be an only child." Tuffnut said, shrugging his shoulders and taking another bite. Ruffnut scoffed and smacked the back of his head. "Really? It's just a kind of food." Fishlegs pointed out. 

"No no no, my dear brother. Meat is a way of life. No meat is practically the same as no life." Tuffnut said, shaking his hand around as he spoke. Fishlegs nodded, while Ruffnut rolled her eyes. 

"Well if you ask me, this conversation is stupid." Snotlout said, pushing his chair out and standing up to go leave. "You're stupid!" Tuffnut yelled at him as he walked off. 

"What about Hiccup and Astrid? Would you guys give up meat?" The two turned their heads in sync to the Thorston twin, completely clueless as to what he was talking about. "Lost cause." He mumbled under his breath, turning his head and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Then, there was rumbling. Which, usually wasn't a big deal this was Berk, they were used to this kind of thing. What they weren't used to was the noise that came afterward. It sounded like Toothless warbling, but so, so much louder. 

Hiccup flinched and covered his ears. Looking to the side to see many of the people and dragons around him doing the same. Unless two dragons are fighting right outside this door, this shouldn't be happening. He was clueless. 

When the noise stopped, he stood up and walked to the door, Astrid and many others close behind him. The Chief opened the large doors and saw nothing outside. 

Confusion washed over him, carefully, Hiccup walked more, cautious as if there would be a dragon, or whatever happened moments ago, come again. Toothless shoved his way next to his rider and glared at the emptiness in front of them, also confused. 

Hiccup kept walking and looked back to the group. "Theres nothing here." He said, gesturing for them to come out. A few stayed behind, still cautious, or still popping their ears after the incident. 

"Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid called, and his head shot up, he ran to the blonde warrior, worried about what she may find. He grabbed her shoulder and came to a stop, before being able to question her she pointed to the ground in front of them. 

A fire sign was burned into the soil. 


	2. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang notices a spiritual imbalance, Zuko starts to worry about the news he received, and Astrid comforts Hiccup.

Zuko stared at the letter for the longest time. Everyone watching as he reread it over and over. Sokka was across from him, the southern warrior was to scared to touch him, or read the letter himself.

"I'm going to go get Aang." Katara said, standing from her seat. "I saw him down by the docks." Suki said, and Katara gave her a small nod before leaving, shutting the door silently behind her, as if it never opened. 

The room fell back into silence, no one dared to speak or ask questions. Zuko was clearly still trying to process whatever it is the letter was, and it seemed important. Toph tapped her feet lightly on the blanket below her. She hated the South Pole, absolutely loathed it. 

She couldn't see anything outside of the village. Sokka made some stone paths, and even then anything off the paths were complete mysteries to her. Tophs feet were rough and tough, but they were not used to how cold the south is. She hated having to wear shoes. 

Her tapping stopped when Suki put a hand on her knee, a silent way of telling her to quit whatever it was she was doing. She heard the paper crumble and then get set down, she heard Zuko sigh and tap the table next to him once. 

"Its my dad." He said, his eyes closed tight. Sokka was quick to get next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Azula-she must've got out of the institution. She got him and left." 

/-/-/

Katara cursed under her breath as she walked through the snow. Aang was _not_ at the docks. There was a path that seemed never ending she was following, her hand swishing back and forth as she moved the snow out of her way. 

Adjusting her hood, she squinted her eyes and stared at the trail Aang left. She took a sharp turn, and saw a cave ahead, her mind started racing. Why didn't he just turn back? She started walking faster and Katara was certain that if she hadn't grown up here her legs would probably be completely numb. 

The light glow in the cave was calling to her, her body ached to feel the warmth of the fire he lit. The waterbender jersey her arm out one last time, clearing the snow ahead. She saw Aang in front of the fire, in a meditation pose, why wouldn't he tell them? It must've been important. 

Katara put her hood down and slipped the gloves off, setting them by the fire. The woman cringed when she sat on the cold stone, exhaling slowly. She started to rub her hands together quickly before putting them up to the fire. Katara laid her head onto Aangs shoulder, moving her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them she closed her eyes. 

/-/-/

Astrid rested her hands on Hiccups shoulders, digging her fingers lightly into them. He was staring at his book of dragons intensely, mumbling to himself. His eyes skimmed over the pages and be kept flipping through, this was probably his third time rereading it today. 

"You okay, babe?" Astrid asked, and his head shot up, wiping some of the strands of his hair out the way of his eyes he hummed, asking her to repeat herself. The blonde beauty sighed and walked next to him, grabbing the book. 

"What are you so worried about?" She questioned, and Hiccup put his arm out, trying to get the book back. "I need to find out what happened." He said, standing up and grabbing the book from her. 

"We both know it wasn't a dragon." Hiccup scoffed and shook his head at her. Desperately trying to find the page he left off on. "In Thors name Hiccup! The moon is out!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. Hiccup paused and looked back up at her. 

"I'm sorry, Ast." He started, but her glare was still there, digging into him. "It could be a type we dont know about yet! We've discovered so many in the past few years I'm sure there's more." The viking before him stood silently, her brows furrowed in thought. 

After a moment her eyes softened and her hand was back on his shoulder. "We'll look more tomorrow, just promise you'll get to bed?" Hiccup smiled and nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the book and walking over to the shelf. 

/-/-/

"Out of all the places, this village?" Azula thought aloud as she sparked a fire. Ozai sat across from her silently, staring into the flame. "They don't use their dragons to spark fear into their enemies. They use it the way that Earth King uses his bear." Disgust rolled off the princesses tongue as she spoke, staring down onto Berk. 

"Then we should keep moving." Ozai spoke up, looking to his daughter. She nodded in agreement. "In the stories there were people that hunted them, but they're clueless, we need to find someone that knows how to control them. Not someone who has them for _fun._ " 

/-/-/

The igloo door shot open, revealing the avatar and the waterbending master behind it. Both their cheeks were bright red from the temperature outside, Aang was rubbing his hands together to get some semblance of warmth. 

"Zuko! Azula and Ozai are gone!" Aang warned, breathing heavily. Everyone in the room stared up at the man, their expressions shows that this was known information. "I got a letter, I've ordered over half the guards to go out looking for them. I have to leave tonight."

Katara shook her head and took a few steps forwards, "You dont understand Zuko, theyre not here." Everyone went silent, except for Toph who let out a laugh. "You mean their dead? Be more specific sugar queen." Katara gave the earthbender a small smack on the arm, since she wouldn't have seen the deep glare. 

"On my way back from the docks a spirit called for me, it lead me to a cave and it took me to the spirit world." Aang started, "Theres a spirit that took them somewhere, and we need to stop them before they destroy the balance there as well." 

"What do you mean somewhere?" Suki asked with a hand on her hip. Aang quickly licked his lips "A place with dragons." He answered and Sokka scoffed. "We have dragons, bud." 

"No! I mean millions of them! Different kinds too!" Zukos eye widened and he shook his head quickly. "I know what you're talking about." He said quietly, which sparked everyone's attention. 

"My mom used to read Azula and I a story, there was a place with so many dragons. There were sky dragons and water dragons, dragons that could breathe fire and dragons that had spikes in their tail, some could go invisible, even a few that are as fast as Aang." The Fire Lord explained, "Azula always said they were army material." 

"We need to stop them." Sokka nodded to his sisters statement "Aang how do we get to that spirit?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid was normally a simple woman, she doesn't require many things. However, she does in fact like to not wake up from what feels like the ground crumbling beneath her. The creaking floorboards as the bed scratched against them, the objects on shelves flipping over. 

"Its happening again." Hiccup said to himself, and she groaned in response, she heard his footsteps sliding across the floor. Astrid sat up, grabbing the bed frame tightly while she tried to open her eyes. 

When they finally opened she saw the room in shambles. The dresser fallen over with clothes spilling out of it and the dragons saddles were flipped over. Finally, she stood up and leaned against the wall. 

Thats when the horrible noise started. Astrid cried out and hed hands went straight up to her ears. If it weren't for her quick reaction time she would currently be on the floor. She continued walking, slowly and carefully, leaning closely against the wall. 

Once she got to the stairs it all stopped. It was sudden, and the viking didn't release her hands until moments later. She didn't even notice her heavy breaths or how her ears were ringing before Hiccup tried talking to her. 

"---quick!" 

The blonde shook her head slightly, the ringing faltered. "Wh-what did you say?"

"You gotta come quick!" He repeated as fast as he could, jumping over the mess of the downstairs room and to the door that was wide open. Astrid ran after him, carefully twisting and turning over the books and tools to get outside to see what he was talking about. 

There was no way in the gods names that she could have prepared herself for what she would see. 

"What is _that_?" 

/-/-/

"I feel like a peasant." Ozai said, leaning his head up against the wooden walls of the boat. Azula looked to the side, and lit her hand up so she could feel the warmth of her flame. 

The glow illuminated some of the area around them. There wasn't much, and they didn't expect much. They did sneak on here last minute. 

"You'll be back on the throne soon enough, father." Ozai grinned at that and looked at his daughter "Thank you Azula, where would I be without you?" 

The prodigy averted her eye contact and the flame in her hand seized. 

_"He used you for his own gain, Azula!"_

_"You're just saying that because he never loved you, Zuzu."_

_"The only thing he loves is power! I thought you'd at least be smart enough to see that."_

She quickly shook her head. No, she will not let Zukos words creep into her head. He was wrong, father appreciated her. Even if she didn't do the things she had done he would still be there for her.

Right? 

/-/-/

Suki looked around, multiple people were staring at them. Many of them were large and pretty threatening, wearing metal hats with what looked like horns on them. What happened to be even more threatening was the even larger beasts. 

"Hello?" A man asked, he was lean with shaggy brown hair and definitely didn't look like the other people around them. He wouldn't seem like much of a threat if it weren't for the huge black dragon next to him, a glare on its face, the forest green eyes digging into their souls. 

"Hi! I'm Aang" Aang said with his usual charismatic personality. He jumped up, carefully floating down with his airbending. He extended his arm out, a large smile on the monks face. A pebble was thrown at his head and he looked over to Toph with an unimpressed look. 

"He seems friendly!" Aang defended, looking back to the man. A woman came out of the house behind him, she had blue eyes like Katara, but she was pale-like the others in the village-and had odd hair. 

"Hiccup." He replied, taking Aangs hand and giving it a quick shake. Though he didn't let go of his hand, he turned it over and looked at the tattoos. Aang pulled his hand away, and Hiccup raised his hand to the dragon next to him. The beasts features calmed down and he took a seat, turning his head. 

"This is-" Sokka cut Aang off and put a hand on the boys chest, moving him out of the way. "Introductions later, we're here for a reason." Aang shrugged his shoulders, looking a bit disappointed. 

"Other people trying to take our dragons? You'd think they would give it up by now!" A scrawny man said, he had a funny hair color that was unfamiliar to the six of them, it was braided up. 

"We want to help your dragons." Katara said and Momo chirped on her shoulder, nodding along. Rattling came from the house behind Hiccup, it seemed much larger than the other ones in the village. He turned his head "Astrid! Come quick!" He yelled out, going into the house. 

"Their smelly." Toph stated, and she could feel some of them staring at her. A grin came onto the girls face when she heard some sniffing around her. "Says the one that's not wearing shoes." One man said smugly, he crossed his large arms over his chest. 

"You got something to say, loudmouth?" Toph shot back, though she looked in the wrong direction. "Its Snotlout." The man muttered and looked to the large red dragon next to him. "You're not going to do anything, Hookfang?" 

"What is _that?"_

Heads turned to the woman coming out of Hiccups house. She had bright blue eyes like Katara and Sokka had, her hair was also a weird color like the scrawny man. She must've been Astrid. 

Her finger was pointed to Appa, who, under the circumstances was pretty calm. "Oh!" Aang smiled and gestured to the furry beast "Thats Appa! He's my sky bison." Laughter came from around the village. This one man, who also had that hair that looked like the sun was bending over in his laughter. 

"You got something to say, little legs?" He quickly stopped laughing and glared at Toph. "No, sorry." He said, but then quickly decided to open his mouth again. "Its just, there's no way that thing can fly." 

"Actually-" 

"We're not here to make friends!" Sokka yelled out, and everyone quickly turned their heads to see him. A few dragons seemed to take his tone as a threat, and they were fast to get into a defensive stance. 

"We're here to stop a war." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the story so far? Anything I need to improve on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up. I took away the whole alpha thing because in my opinion it would make this fic end way to quickly :( so HTTYD 2 still happened, but Toothless doesn't have the op alpha powers.

Today, Berk was sunny and warm and anyone could tell that it would be a pretty nice day. Maybe take your dragon to a lake and swim around with some friends. It was pretty exciting because good days like this were rather rare on Berk. 

However, when the noises and earthquake happened again, it was an instant disappointment. 

At the moment, the six strangers were sitting around a few logs while Tuffnut and his sister, Ruffnut threw a few more sticks into it. Katara took her coat off and set it down behind her on the bright green grass. Sokka was way ahead of her, his coat already on Appa. 

Before one of the riders could tell their dragons to light the fire, Zuko quickly shot it with his finger. Everyone around them froze and stared. The fire crackling in the silence. Even the dragons showed their confusion. 

"Dragon people?" Ruffnut asked, her eyes were wide and she dropped all the sticks she was holding. Sokka laughed, smacking his knee and bending over. Even his friends looked at him as if he were crazy. 

"Y'know, I always thought about what someone who had no idea what bending was would say, dragon people was not one of them." 

"Bending?" Suki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Before Fishlegs could ask more questions about bending Hiccup sat down across from the group and poked the fire around with a stick. 

"Let's get back to the whole dragon army thing." He said, putting the stick down next to him. He put both his elbows onto his knees and clasped his hands together. Zuko nodded his head and crossed one legs over his thigh. 

"Right, where we're from, we were put into a 100-year war. We had to defeat my father and sister to beat it." 

"Trust me, that's the short version." Sokka cut in, his eyebrows raised and he nodded to the riders infront of them. 

"They escaped from where we put them and came here so they can make a dragon army and try and take back the nations, yada yada yada." Toph quickly finished. Ruffnut waved a stick in front of Tophs eyes. 

"I cant believe she's blind." She whispered loudly to her brother. Tuffnut nodded in agreement "She's totally faking it." He responded and she nodded and glared at Toph. The earthbender shifted her foot and the twins jumped up and yelped. "Dragons can't do that." 

Snotlout inhaled deeply and leaned up against Hookfang. "No offense, but we've fought off armadas, why should we worry about two fire people?" He gave a wink to the three girls, Suki and Katara cringed while Toph-of course-didnt react to it. 

"You shouldn't underestimate them." Hiccup nodded and hummed. Katara stared up at the night sky, it was a full moon. She looked over to Aang who gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand. He understood. 

/-/-/

"They said the hunters should be down here." Azula said, a flame lit in her hand to keep herself warm, it was windy here. Ozai was walking behind her, the sticks crunching underneath him as he walked. 

"I didnt really care about it, they dressed like they were from the lower ring." Ozai raised an eyebrow, not impressed by her response. He didn't comment on it though, and just kept moving. 

"Whose there?! Ill shoot!" The two stopped in their tracks, and heard a small group of people coming at them. Azula got rid of the flame in her hand, and got into a defensive stance. She nearly laughed when she saw them, they were large and had these metal helmets on, crossbows in their hands. 

"Whats so funny?" Ozai glared at his daughter, she was being unprofessional, he would have to straighten her out about that later. 

"I am Ozai, and this is Azula, we are here to see dragon hunters." He gave them a smile, which surprised the girl, she barely ever saw him smile. 

"We ain't got no dragons, now get on outta here!" Azula cringed and Ozai looked like he was still trying to break down what the man said. "Well its no surprise you can't catch a dragon, you can't even form a sentence." 

The man flipped his crossbow up and pointed it at her, a glare on his face. "Is your ego really that large? I'd advise you not to threaten me." One of the men in the group snorted, he grabbed the man next to him on the shoulder for support. 

"Why would we be scared of a lil lady like ya'?" Ozai gave them a grin and nodded to his daughter. Azula stepped back and before any of them could register it, she dropped and delivered a quick kick, making one of them drop to the floor. 

The others charged, shooting their arrows and she dodged them all. She grabbed one of the crossbows out of the man's hand and used the butt of it to hit him in the face. 

She threw a bit of fire out, and the man dodged it, but the others in the group froze in place. "How did you do that?" 

Ozai stepped up and put a hand on the benders shoulder. "We warned you, didn't we?" He said, and the man's eyes widened and backed away. "Now, take us to whoever runs this operation, maybe we can form a little alliance." 

/-/-/

"I still don't understand it." Astrid said and Hiccup looked over to her. He rubbed his peg leg against the grass underneath the two of them. "Its just-a group of random strangers with weird abilities come and tell us about a dragon army?" He nodded and looked ahead to the beach. Katara and Aang were passing some water around between them.

"I don't think we can just not believe them." Astrid shrugged and looked over to where the twins were talking to Toph, no doubt trying to cause trouble. "What does Valka think?" Hiccup sighed and licked his lips. 

"That since I'm chief now, its all up to me." He stood up, a few pebbles falling down the hill they were atop of as he did so. "Thats so cool!" Astrids head turned quickly to where Fishlegs excitement came from. He was talking with Snotlout, Sokka, Suki and Zuko. The firebender was showing Fishlegs some of his bending moves. 

"Sorry, I'm still not over the elements thing." He gushed and Zuko just smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean! Before we found Aang the only bending I saw was Katara trying to hold up some water-" 

"Hey!" Sokka turned quickly and saw his sister walking up towards the small group of them, the two hand in hand. "That was years ago." He shrugged and turned back to Zuko, who was now sitting down. "Well, you can show me how much you've improved." Snotlout stretched, nonchalantly flexing his muscles as he did so. 

Aang raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around Katara, who was cringing at the vikings advances. Sokka got up from the tree trunk he was sitting on and clasped his hands together "So, what are we eating?" 

"Everyone else has already eaten at the dining hall, but I'll ask Hiccup." Fishlegs said as he stood up and started to walk up the hill, dust from the sand trailing behind him. 

"Okay," Tuffnut started, looking over to the group a few feet from them "no ones listening, now tell us the truth. Are you really blind?" Toph groaned and opened her mouth, to be cut off by a stick hitting her on her forehead. 

"Hey! Watch it thing two! What was that for!" Ruffnut put a finger on her chin and turned to her brother "She could still be faking it." 

"I dont know, sis, by my observations she might be telling the truth." Toph had her arms over her chest and a scowl on her face. They were even worse than Sokka and Aang when the two of them are together. 

"You dunderheads, why would I lie about being blind?!" 

"So you could get pity! And then strike when least expected!" 

Toph turned her foot to the side, and moved her arms down quickly, making a hole in the sand that the two vikings fell into. Then, she stood up and walked away. "How did she know we were here!" 

/-/-/

"Vizo used to be one of Dragos best hunters." Azula had her elbow against the railing of the boat, her other arm bent so she could stare at her nails. "Thats great and all, but who is Drago?" The hunter before her stuttered a bit before shaking his head. 

"He was the dragon master! Feared by all!" She set her arm down and raised an eyebrow at the man before her. "Well obviously he's not feared by all, I dont fear anyone. Whose the new dragon master?" 

"The new one?" The prodigy groaned and threw her head back, she took a deep inhale before looking at him once more. "You waste of oxygen, you said Drago _was_ the dragon master, so who is the new one?" 

"Hiccup, the chief of Berk." 

"And why are we not going there? I only want the best." The man leaned on one side and twirled his thumbs together. "Well, Hiccup likes dragons he thinks their gentle n' all." Azula scoffed and stood straight up. 

"Well thanks for nothing, you better talk to the spirits before I speak to your leader and hope you don't go overboard next time we meet." She walked off and the hunter nodded quickly before turning on his heel and running off in the opposite direction. 

She walked up next to Ozai, who was talking with the captain of the ship. "How good is he at getting these dragons?" He asked and the captain smirked. "Well, he's the best. I think you two will make an amazing team." Azula raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, the two men turned and looked at her. 

"My apologies, the three of you." She gave a small nod and gestured for him to walk away. He stared for a moment in disbelief before following the order and retreating to the captains quarters. 

"Don't interrupt my conversations, Azula." Ozai scolded. Azulas eyes widened for a split second "I didnt-" he glared and she bowed without hesitation. 

"Yes, father." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but don't worry I have plans :)


End file.
